Nothing Compares
by crimsonberri
Summary: Crowen. As Cristina leaves for Columbia in New York, leaving behind her friends and colleagues, she finds out something that could either make or break everything she wanted, a new start. (First ever GA story) Might end up being rated M (MerDer, Jolex and Japril friendly)
1. Goodbye Seattle, Goodbye Home

_**This is a EDITED version. Please enjoy however.**_

Cristina had left here nearly a year and five months ago. She had been confused and hurt to such an extent. Cristina had however made up with Meredith, her friend, her person. Cristina Yang was back in Seattle for the lead up for the wedding of her other friend, Alex Karev to his now fiancée Jo Wilson.

In the months leading up to her leaving Sloan-Grey Memorial, her ex-husband had just forgotten about her, not even telling his new girlfriend he had married Cristina for five years but they had divorced. She felt betrayed almost. Invisible more like, like Cristina had ceased to exist. Cristina had taken the offer to get away.

To New York.

The other side of the country to start fresh. It hadn't really worked seeing what had arisen just after settling in. Cristina had won her first Harper Avery award then for the heart surgery on the little baby, the surgery everyone said wouldn't work. After winning the award, the offers started flying in from all over the world. From Tokyo to London, Toronto to Los Angeles. They all wanted Dr. Cristina Yang M.D PhD. It was dreamlike; she had her dream in the bag finally.

Columbia University's New York Presbyterian Hospital had offered Cristina an offer that just doesn't come around every day. $550,000 in wages per month, a fully funded research lab by about $65 million dollars and they wanted to pay for her living accommodation and if she had children, education fees. Meredith had found out through Alex who yelled almost at Ross who had asked him if the rumour was true after he heard Dr Russell saying he needed a new attending. Meredith pulled Cristina into an on-call room and interrogated her on her moving away and if was going to be the best for her. Alex had been bringing her coffee, daily since finding out and Meredith had said it was Alex either wanting her to stay or saying goodbye. It was good coffee either way they laughed. They knew Alex wanted them to stay together, him, Meredith and Cristina as they had always stayed through the craziness. They did however want Cristina to accomplish her dreams. Meredith had realised through talking with Cristina, that the argument they originally had over attention was Cristina doing it out of the good of her heart and that they were equal. Just she had everything Cristina didn't. Meredith had the perfect husband and children. Cristina was now divorced.

That was when she had run into him. Owen who was her ex-husband and the Chief of Surgery & Trauma Surgery. After saying her final goodbyes to Alex and Meredith along with her other friends and colleagues, Callie and Arizona, Derek, Jackson and April as Columbia had asked her to come a week early as to finalise her apartment and meet her team there. Owen, he looked heartbroken and lost looking at her. Like he was searching her and he was telling her not to leave him, them, Seattle with the emotions in his eyes. Alex had given in her letter of resignation to him as he was the Chief of Surgery and Cristina had been going to do it herself when she got called into an emergency valve replacement, so Alex had done it for.

Cristina gave him the answer in her eyes. Telling Owen without words that she was going to leave today to move across the country and not see him. Cristina had felt awful but she then remembered that Owen had treated her like she was invisible, not even acknowledging the five years of marriage that they had together when Emma, his girlfriend turned up and they had started dating. He hadn't even told Emma he had been married to a fellow doctor.

"C-Cristina, so it's true? You're leaving for New York Pres.?" he spoke stumbling on her name after months of formal work names, Dr Yang or Dr Hunt.

"Goodbye Owen, take care of you for me. Have fun with Emma seeing as you think you can just forget the fact we were once married and not tell her and treat me like I am nothing to you, like I was never your wife. You said you made a mistake marrying me." Cristina continued trying not to stumble or crumble. He needed to know how it had hurt her, how he had hurt her. He lifted Cristina's cheek so she would, look him in the eye as she told him "They gave me a once-in-a-million offer, I couldn't refuse it even Alex and Mere said it". Cristina could see his emotions show even more, his eyes look even sadder and it was heart-wrenching for Cristina. He had just forgotten the life they had once had after he met Dr Marling. "You have Emma to be with Owen. You don't need me here, I was able to help you fix yourself but I need to get away to fix myself. Seattle hasn't got anything for me, especially you and your girlfriend" "I-I broke up with Emma, Cristina- Derek phoned me to ask where I had been during the farewell dinner and when I found out you were leaving and after Meredith had scolded me almost for doing what I have done to you over these months, forgetting what we once had and breaking you. I broke you Cristina and I want to fix you like you did to me. I love you, please realise that Cristina Yang".

After his speech, he kissed her. He kissed Cristina with every fibre in his body, moulding into not two but one. Like the symbol that held her name. Yin and Yang – complete opposites but perfect together. He wanted to give her a kiss to remember him by; he couldn't just stop Cristina leaving because he felt like it. She wanted to leave because of how difficult life had become for her here because of him. And like that, the mushy break-up / leaving sex started in an on-call room nearby. That way he gave her some kind of send-off, murmuring "I love you" with every thrust. Cristina knew she'd miss him terribly even though Cristina didn't really want to admit to it. After many passionate rounds of farewell sex, the two fell asleep, Cristina falling asleep in his arms for the last time.

Their blissful sleep was wrecked by his pager going off; a major car-crash had happened and there was about a dozen injured and he, as Chief of Surgery and Trauma Surgery was needed. Cristina had given her pager in as she was leaving this evening. She only had post-ops left and was only to go into surgery if needed. Owen was giving Cristina butterfly kisses up her back as he woke up, he himself knowing he needed to go and leave her to leave Seattle, for what he hoped – not forever. As he finally got up after about a minute kissing, Cristina got herself dressed as she too needed to get going and organise herself for tonight. This was it.

After a few hours of making sure everything was organised for her departure, Cristina just had to go get Meredith who was taking her for lunch with Zola and Bailey and Sofia, Callie and Arizona's daughter and each child was Cristina's godchild. It was now about eleven in the morning and her flight was at half six that night meaning she had about eight hours left in Seattle and Cristina wanted to spend it with her godchildren, not wanting them to forget their Auntie Cristina.

The day went quickly. Very quickly in fact as she was now the queue to board the plane. Cristina felt tearful and did want to cry but with Zola here with Meredith, she didn't want to scare the little girl and make her think her godmother was leaving them. That was the good thing about toddlers and babies; everything doesn't affect them like farewells. Callie had turned up with Sofia, saying Owen had asked her to come say goodbye as he and April were stuck in a long surgery. Alex had face-timed her from pediatrics having all the children say goodbye to the kickass Dr Yang. That had made Cristina smile.

It was now Cristina's turn to get security- checked etc. and to board the plane for a five hour flight to New York which meant she'd arrive about two in the morning. Cristina had phoned Owen, well left voice-mails. Cristina wanted him to have the perfect little family, without her stirring or wrecking it even though he kept saying she'd never stir or wreck the life he wanted with her. Cristina needed to do this and go to New York and fulfil her dreams to such an extent.

After hugging Zola and hugging Meredith for both quite a bit did, Cristina Yang leave for New York. When finally on that plane did Cristina finally start to cry. Cristina never cried and never really showed emotions except when in the throes of pleasure. Here it was. It was now going to happen, a new life without her friends and family – Owen, Meredith, Alex, Zola, Sofia and Bailey. Her ex-husband who she'd always love, her best friends, and her godchildren.

But it was nothing compared to the pink surprise she found out in New York. Nothing compared to it.


	2. Big Apple Livin'

_**A/N; Thank you for the reception for this fic/story guys! Also thank you sooo much SomeLikeItHot88!. This is edited!.**_

New York was fast paced to Cristina. Like everything happened all at once everything varying in degree. Cristina did like it but it just felt odd compared to Seattle where they did have a crazy amount of crazy circumstances happening there but it wasn't every hour. Cristina had done a dozen cardiothoracic procedures including coronary artery bypass grafts by about twelve. The Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery, Dr Armstrong was off ill again. It hadn't even been Cristina's first week at New York-Presbyterian and she had already been assigned Deputy Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery by the Chief of Surgery, Dr Younes. Cristina was thrilled, she felt like had made the right decision coming here early like they wanted.

Cristina did have a lot of competition here as New York-Presbyterian attracted a lot of kickass surgeons. It was already more strenuous hard work than Sloan-Grey Memorial, even though Cristina didn't really like admitting that, as she had trained back in Seattle at said hospital. Cristina was already getting up far earlier than she had in a long time. Cristina found herself sleeping in on-call rooms regularly as she didn't really like her apartment given to her by the hospital; Cristina was single but the hospital board had given her a five-bedroomed penthouse to live in. They said it was the only one left. But Cristina also found it too empty, it was just her. Only she lived there.

Cristina was eating from takeaway chains most nights. Not the healthiest option Cristina knew but she didn't cook. Cristina had grown a few pounds heavier; from eating like this but it was mainly her chest area and her arse plumper .

Cristina was working ridiculous hours as she worked her way back to the top, even with a Harper Avery Award this hospital had a tough array of attendings to fight with on cases. Cristina kept getting stupid remarks from some of the male attendings about her figure. About how heavenly her arse looked or how beautiful her boobs were. Cristina wasn't interested and was to be perfectly honest annoyed. These male attendings treated her differently because of the size of her womanly figure. Sometimes, Cristina wished to disappear or to just have no boobs and butt. They just got a mouthful of sarcasm back at them or told to stop acting their cock size. This was a pretty immature size. The female attendings were either lovely or right bitches, Dr Adder was lethal at the best of times. Dr Adder and Cristina had not got off to a good start.

Cristina did have friends however. Sloan-Grey had shown Cristina the importance of having friends. Dr Ruth Garrett was her 'New York Meredith'. Ruth turned out to be one of the ortho surgeons at the hospital. It turned out Ruth was also a fellow in orthopaedic surgery and a newlywed. Ruth did talk a bit about how perfect her wedding in the Bahamas was though; Cristina could've stuffed her ears shut so she didn't hear about perfect the sand was. It was just sand! Ruth had also introduced Cristina to some surgeons that she was friends with and made Cristina feel welcome. It felt nice Cristina thought.

After a few weeks of Cristina actually working in the hospital was Cristina made Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery by Chief Younes. Dr Armstrong had moved to Toronto with her family and thought Cristina, the young woman with a Harper Avery should be made Head. It was mind-blowing almost to Cristina, so much had happened in such little time here. It was only then did it really change for Cristina.

Cristina threw up. Cristina had been wavering about before a surgery given to her by Dr Oswald from Pediatrics on fixing the aortic valve in a child. Cristina knew that it wasn't nerves or such as she was confident as it was quite easy to do. They had just finished the surgery and the little boy was sent off to recover in Peds. It was all a blur to Cristina, all Cristina knew was that she called out to her scrub nurse for something to throw up into before doing so. Cristina then collapsed. Cristina had never felt so weak.

Cristina was rushed out of the O.R and taken into one of the V.I.P suites. Next thing Cristina knew she was getting bloods taken and a whole load of tests done. Cristina told them to stop making a fuss over her as Cristina had patients to see to and so did they; ones more important her throwing up in an O.R. They wouldn't listen to Cristina, instead saying that Cristina Yang was their Head of Cardio now and was important even if Cristina had just thrown up, Cristina had also collapsed. When Cristina found out the results; they all pointed to two things.

Overworking that lead to Cristina's body not being able to cope and also that Cristina was nearly eight months gone. When Cristina was told the latter, Cristina just told them to recheck as there was no way she could be eight months gone, she would have realised by now. Then it clicked for Cristina. Dot by dot, piece by piece Cristina put it all together. Cristina had had sex with Owen about late September around the twenty-sixth which would meant, Cristina was eight months gone with Owen's babies. Their babies. Cristina was going to end up a single mom with twins, Owen would have got back together with Dr Marling by now even though Cristina did not like to admit that, Cristina couldn't just wreck Owen's happiness and he'd have his perfect life with Emma, who was like an anti-Cristina. Cristina just couldn't do that and anyway he was living in Seattle and here Cristina was in New York.

Cristina wanted to tell Owen seeing as it was his right to know Cristina was so far gone with his children, Cristina had denied him the right before with aborting their other baby. But Cristina was adamant her babies would not be shipped about because she was divorced from Owen, the babies' dad. So Cristina decided to phone Meredith.

It was about ten at night in Seattle, and Meredith Grey was like a walking zombie. Zola had a bad cold and Bailey was waking up at night because he had a bug too. Put sick crying children and hour-long surgeries together and most would be the exact same as Meredith. Meredith pulled off her scrub cap and was fixing her hair when her phone started going off. Meredith pulled it out her pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Meredith Grey speaking" she said. "Mer, it's me" Cristina replied. "Cristina! Are you okay? "Meredith rambled, worried about Cristina as Meredith walked to somewhere more private. Nurses always sucked up to Owen. "Mer, I j-j-ust found out that I am pregnant and eight months gone with twins" Cristina spoke stumbling. It was still annoying Cristina that she didn't known she was so far gone. Cristina Yang was pregnant and was eight months pregnant; it was quite a shock to hear. "The doctors are keeping me in overnight because of the O.R fiasco which has been pointed to overworking and stress" Cristina said as she stared at her stomach that held her unborn children. She did look bigger around the stomach.

"Are you okay though now? What happened in there?" Meredith questioned as Meredith looked out the on-call room for someone. "I just threw up and collapsed, honestly Meredith it's nothing, I'm wrapped up in bed now in the V.I.P wing seeing as they freaked over me and put me here because I am their Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery" Cristina replied, not wanting Meredith to fly across the country to just see her. "You're the Head of Cardio? That's amazing!" Meredith gushed as she walked past the people wearing pink scrubs. " New York is so different though, I love it, there is so many cases per day happening, it's unbelievable" Cristina responded back, happy Meredith was happy for her, since this was huge.

Cristina had never needed seals' of approval before but Cristina just put it down to her pregnancy wanting to be safe. Never had Cristina felt like this before.

Meredith however, was looking for someone in particular. She was looking for Alex Karev. None of the nurses on the Children's Ward had seen him for a bit, but one had said she had seen him with Jackson. One nurse had seen Jackson coming out of surgery from O.R 1 earlier.

So Meredith went to the E.R, which had been busy so Jackson might be down there if patients had burns and whatnot. "Jackson!" Meredith shouted seeing the tall Plastics fellow consulting with April on a guy with wrapped up burns. "Meredith" Jackson responded back with, wondering what Grey wanted. "Have you seen Alex anywhere, it's kinda urgent" Meredith smiled at Jackson, not wanting to really tell April why Meredith was looking for Alex seeing as April was friends with Owen and they worked together in the E.R. "It's about Cristina isn't, I'm not stupid Mer" April said, April wasn't stupid; April knew Meredith and Alex had kept in contact with Cristina. Whatever had happened, they could tell April.

"It's not my place to tell you, but you honestly can't tell a soul okay" Meredith said really not wanting to tell them. Then Meredith realised she was still on the phone with Cristina, Meredith could have Cristina tell Jackson and April. "Here take my cell; Cristina is still there so Cristina can tell you". Jackson took Meredith's phone and listened to what Cristina told him, that was after Cristina asked how he was doing in all.

Pregnancy sure had made Cristina talkative.

As Cristina told Jackson what had happened, his large blue eyes widened even more in shock and happiness for his friend. April was passed the phone after and looked like April was going to explode with April-ness; happiness, excitement, the whole lot as she found out about Cristina being pregnant. April hung up the phone afterwards as it was now nearly midnight for Cristina and Cristina wanted sleep. April just hugged Meredith happily and kissed Jackson too. "I can't believe it" was all April said after happily.

As Meredith packed to go home, she didn't want Derek having to look after both of their sick children by himself. Arizona was in the Attendings' Lounge, obviously on night shift tonight. Arizona was Alex's boss as she was Head of Pediatrics. "Hey Arizona, do you where Alex was earlier?" Meredith asked her friend about her other friend, Arizona would know where Alex had been and what surgeries were booked. "Uh Karev got a call from Dr Byrne from Morgan Stanley in New York about doing some surgery over there on an ex-patient of his, so I think he will be packing; that tiny human meant a lot to him" Arizona finished with a smile.

So, Alex was going to New York. Great, now she had someone to be with Cristina as there was no-way she could get there with her two young children. And from what Cristina had said; Cristina only had a month and a bit until she gave birth and Alex was Cristina's friend too.

Cristina needed her people there for her right now. If Meredith couldn't, Alex was damn sure going to be.


	3. Adopting Another Heart

**Here's chapter 3, it's been re-done, sorry but please enjoy.**

When Cristina Yang woke up the next morning, she had a few missed calls from Meredith, Arizona and Alex. What did they want? Cristina knew, they knew Cristina was pregnant but they knew fine well Cristina was capable in looking after herself and although having a baby, well having twins was going to be new to Cristina, Cristina was determined to do it with as little help as possible. Cristina really wanted to be a good Mom.

Meredith had left messages saying that Carolyn, Derek's mom would be happy to help out if Cristina needed. Arizona had messaged Cristina with a few contacts that Arizona was friends with that lived in New York and were good obstetricians. Alex just put that he was coming out and if he could crash at hers as he had a patient to see at Morgan Stanley's Children's Hospital. Cristina sent Alex a message first as his was urgent in getting a response in if he could stay at Cristina's, messaging him 'Yes'. Arizona was told that Cristina would prefer Alex and if Meredith was telling everyone, Arizona replied that just Meredith, Alex, Jackson and April had been told along with Richard who had contacts in case they needed to fly out there, that way they could just say they were meeting a New York based surgeon in their field and exchange techniques. Arizona wanted to tell Callie, it was just that Callie had become good friends with Owen and Arizona really didn't want to ruin everything.

Alex was due to arrive on Sunday and it was Friday now and Cristina had been discharged today to go on maternity leave and rest at home. Cristina had taken it willingly which had made Cristina think she was going cuckoo but her babies as it turned out were now her top priority. Cristina had got an ultrasound and a sonogram before being discharged. If anything else happened to them because of Cristina being stupid and doing long surgeries when Cristina shouldn't; Cristina would be a wreck. Dr Younes had ordered Cristina a cab to get home in and would have Ruth drive Cristina's car to Cristina's private garage area in the complex that Cristina's penthouse apartment was in.

Cristina had made a list when waiting; the nursery would need furnished, the babies would need clothes, prams, pacifiers and diapers and anything that babies needed. Cristina had the money to do so. Cristina was determined to be as good a mother as she was a surgeon, which was kickass. Cristina was going to be a kickass mom. Alex agreed to paint the nursery which was actually an office space that Cristina wanted to transform into her babies' nursery as it had a door leading out onto the terrace that joined to Cristina's room.

She was also going to employ a builder or whoever could make a door in the wall that split the two rooms, so if the babies were upset, Cristina could get to them quickly. Meredith had also said she would fly out for the birth. There was no way Cristina would let her person miss the birth of her babies. No freaking way.

Cristina was considering also, employing a Nanny. Cristina herself had nannies and maids growing up and maybe that was why Cristina was not close with her mother she thought.

She would as Head of Cardio make sure she wasn't doing large amounts of surgery. A cut to her throat people would think. But Cristina did not want her children to resent her or not like her like Cristina did with her own mother. Meredith had always said that her own mother was a Cristina. And Cristina had seen how that affected Meredith. So cutting surgeries was necessary.

Cristina did have her name on for the extraordinary types, the ones never really done so Cristina received her recognition. That was one of the reasons Cristina had come to New York in the first place. Alex was going to be Godfather, Meredith was going to be Godmother and Arizona was like the second Godmother, Cristina had decided as these three were helping her so much with it all.

After Cristina had bought all of what she needed, Cristina collapsed on her bed. Cristina honestly had so much money spare since the hospital paid for her accommodation. Cristina had spent hundreds on buying everything. Cristina had gone all mushy like one of the caramels Cristina craved when she had bought baby clothes and toys. The little knitted booties were adorable. Cristina Yang was unrecognisable now.

When Alex arrived, Cristina had been eating. Cristina was eating a lot lately. Cristina was considering learning how to cook as Cristina didn't want her babies raised on takeaways and microwave meals.

Cristina was going crazy without surgeries and earlier, had a call from Dr Tiffins, one of Cristina's residents on how to do a mitral valve replacement. Cristina wanted to be there, in the action and with blood on her hands. But then Cristina would think about her babies and how surgeries could not be the only thing she centred herself around. When Alex saw Cristina, Alex had to take a double look; Cristina Yang looked so different.

Yang was Yang, no doubt about and Alex had always been around the small and thin Cristina but here Cristina was with a bump. Yang was pregnant and when first told that Cristina Yang was pregnant by Meredith and Arizona, Alex honestly thought they were pulling his leg. Then Alex had phoned Cristina asking if he could crash at her home and Cristina had told Alex. Alex probably looked like a fish. Just speechless and unable to stop opening and shutting his mouth, just making o-shapes with his mouth. Alex was happy for Cristina, very happy for her and agreed to painting the nursery and being Godfather.

"Cristina Yang, is that you?" Alex said with a smirk as Cristina noticed him there. Cristina nearly choked on her lunch as Alex was early. Alex said he was arriving at around seven at night; it was twelve in the afternoon. "Yup it is I, How are you Evil Spawn?" Cristina said with a hug, manoeuvring her bump so Cristina could hug Alex properly. Cristina had missed Alex Karev, he was her Evil Spawn. Maybe Cristina could have the babies call him Uncle Evil Spawn. That would give her a laugh.

"You look fantastic Yang; you look like you're only five months pregnant when you're eight months pregnant with twins. I don't mean to be rude, but then again it's me but your boobs are massive like watermelons" Alex said with a laugh hugging her. "I missed you Alex, I missed your sense of humour; New York-Presbyterian needs an Alex Karev" Cristina said pulling away from the hug and motioning for Alex to sit down on the couch with Cristina. "Sorry but my feet are like lumpy and sore so I can't stand long but then I want to go to do surgeries and I debate whether I want; sore feet or fulfilling my crave for surgeries but then I think about food so I sit, eat and watch surgeries" Cristina rambled to Alex, liking that she had someone from home to be here. After Alex got something to eat and making Cristina a tea instead of a coffee which contained caffeine which was bad for Cristina, the two just conversed about how life had been and about why Alex was in New York and Cristina's sudden pregnancy.

Alex's patient was a little girl, only two years old. She had been brought in before to Alex when she lived with her mother in Seattle with pulmonary valve stenosis. Her mother Louise was on her own and the grandmother, Terese lived in New York. Louise, after having her baby treated by Alex, Arizona and Teddy flew to New York with the baby to stay with Terese. Alex had gotten a call saying his ex-patient had been left at Morgan Stanley. Terese had died from a heart-attack, Louise obviously couldn't have coped with the medical care for her daughter, Alex and Cristina both knew how serious pulmonary valve stenosis could be and the medical bills were high, extremely high. The mother had committed suicide.

The baby, now two was staying almost between the orphanage close to Morgan Stanley and the hospital. Cristina was near crying after hearing about the little girl's ordeal. Pregnancy hormones be damned, Cristina had feelings and she felt for the little girl.

Alex was going to be staying with Cristina and asked if, Cristina would like to meet her. "Her name was Sophie Leung and honestly, she's so cute and adorable, she's a fighter" Alex said to her. As Cristina found out, Alex was going to be doing more surgery on her and Dr Byrne at Morgan Stanley had tracked Alex after a police investigation was done to find out that this baby was called Sophie and her medical records. The baby's dad had died before birth from Marfan's Syndrome. This little girl was alone and now, an orphan.

Cristina sat for a while, just thinking over about what that little girl went through and her condition. What Cristina said next shocked Cristina and shocked Alex, "I want to meet her Alex, but I don't want to just see her for a while, I want to be there for her Alex; I want to adopt that little girl as I will, as good as I can and better care for her and be her mother" Alex took a minute after rubbing his temples as if trying to word an answer before replying with "I hope you have thought this through Cristina Yang, and this isn't just your maternal instinct coming on early".

Alex took Cristina to see Sophie at Morgan Stanley's Children's Hospital. Cristina had certainly become maternal since finding out about her impending children and was determined to be a good mom. Alex liked seeing this side of Cristina Yang. Cristina was like this around her godchildren; Sofia, Zola and Bailey; but these twins and if allowed to adopt, little Sophie would be Cristina's own. Cristina had whilst Alex drove them there, talked about baby names. Cristina liked the names Noah and Lily for the babies; as Noah highlighted Cristina's Jewish upbringing and Lily was a beautiful flower. Cristina had found out the sexes when Cristina got a scan done.

It had helped Cristina panic less seeing there, her little babies with their strong heartbeats that galloped and thumped strongly.

Cristina also wanted to change Sophie's name if Cristina was allowed to adopt her as Sophie, Cristina felt was too similar to Sofia who was Cristina's goddaughter's name. Cristina liked the name Ruby, as it was precious, red and red was her favourite colour. Cristina was also contemplating having Korean middle-names so her children were brought up with a bit of their Korean ancestry. Hyun-ok had been Cristina's grandmother's name. Cristina wanted her little boy however to have James as his middle name along with a Korean one. James had been Cristina's father's name and it was also Noah's father's middle name. Owen's middle name was James after his father James Hunt and Cristina desperately wanted Noah to have a part of Owen with him, as Cristina had known how badly Owen had liked the idea of having a son. He had gotten on so well with Ethan. Of course, Owen would love the two as equally.

Alex introduced himself as the pediatric doctor from Seattle and here to work on Sophie Leung. When Dr Byrne arrived in the lobby, Cristina was introduced by Alex to Dr Byrne and told about what she'd like to do and that Cristina was one of his closest friends. Dr Byrne had already heard of the magnificent Dr Cristina Yang from New York-Presbyterian with Cristina being the new Head of Cardio sweeping through there. Dr Byrne congratulated Cristina on her successes at New York-Presbyterian and on Cristina's sudden pregnancy.

Because Cristina had expressed interest in adopting Sophie, New York City Child Services were called in to meet Cristina. "Hello Ms Yang" one of the social workers said to Cristina, with a face that tried to be intimidating but Cristina didn't find her intimidating at all. After all, she was wearing pink and had almost blinded Cristina with all of it. They took Cristina to one of the conference rooms in Morgan Stanley leaving Alex with Dr Byrne to go see Sophie.

When Cristina had finally finished all of the paperwork and put in her form to adopt little Sophie; Cristina's lawyer in New York, Miriam Hale had helped with getting it to happen for Cristina. Even though Miriam was in California defending a client, Miriam helped Cristina with it through speaker-phone. The social workers; Amelia French and co. had reviewed Cristina's application and were happy with it so Cristina should expect a home study at any time, by them or anyone part of Sophie's team. They didn't see anything wrong about Cristina adopting Sophie whilst Cristina was heavily pregnant as when the process was completed in six months' time, the twins would be five months old.

Cristina couldn't believe how life was turning out to be for her. Here she was pregnant, living her cardio dreams in New York and in the process of adopting a little girl who desperately needed Cristina's love and care.

_**Thank you for reviewing, following etc. It's lovely to know people like what I write. It puts a smile to my face. Also I have nearly finished my preliminary exams! Then I have a Model UN Conference to participate in so can't wait. For that and February 27th guys ! #teamjackson #teamcrowen #teamcristina . Anything you recognise is the work of Shonda Rhimes and co, and of ABC Network.**_


	4. Nannies, Godchildren and Amniotic Fluid

_**This is a EDITED version. Please enjoy however.**_

After Cristina had put in for adopting Sophie or as Cristina called her Ruby, the weeks started flying by and now Cristina was trying to patiently wait for going into childbirth. Cristina had interviewed for a Nanny with the help of Meredith, who had flown in to be with Cristina with Bailey. Alex had left to go back to Seattle last week as Alex had been in New York for nearly three weeks looking after Sophie and looking after Cristina. It had been agreed with New York State's Office of Children and Family Services that Cristina would be adopting Sophie and that Cristina could rename her Ruby.

The Nanny who had been hired, Cristina felt was perfect for her children. Meredith had the prospective Nannies care after Bailey so the two women could judge who was best. The nanny hired was called Jenny Lambert. Early fifties and she was an ex-Pediatric Nurse. She was qualified and both Bailey and Cristina along with Meredith liked her so Cristina hired her.

Having Meredith here was extremely helpful for Cristina. Meredith was a mother and a surgeon who had also been raised by someone like how Cristina was with her surgery. Being pregnant had completely changed Cristina and Meredith agreed. Meredith had also put that Cristina had been changing ever since Cristina had met each other and since Cristina had met Owen. The pregnancy had just ripped off the cover that Cristina tried to contain.

Cristina had been out and about with Meredith and her godchildren in Manhattan. Taking Bailey Central Park, to the Zoo and shopping. Cristina had grown remarkably in the few weeks, Cristina's stomach looking now to be heavily pregnant. Cristina had been eating quite a bit so she could look how far gone she was. Meredith had laughed when Cristina said she walked like an obese penguin.

When Cristina finally did go into labour, when Cristina's very stubborn babies decided they were ready, Cristina had been sitting outside in her roof garden with Meredith and Bailey in the early summer sun. Cristina had bought the sandpit to play in for Bailey and Cristina's twins could use it too. When Cristina screamed, Bailey launched at Meredith scared. Meredith moved quickly. Jenny was phoned to pick up Bailey from Cristina's next door neighbour Carey.

Meredith couldn't believe it was happening! Cristina Yang was about to become a mother. This new and exciting chapter in Cristina's life was about start.

_**Oooh, she's in labour. I'm trying to get to present time as quickly as I can so please bear with me and the story. I'm still trying to decide a name and if the twins should be boy or girl, or both. This was a short chapter but I will write more usually. Love Crimson x**_

_**Anything recognised is the work of Shonda Rhimes and co, ABC Studios and Shondaland. Plot is what I decide and OC's are mine too.**_


	5. Yin Yang Babies

_**This is a EDITED version. Please enjoy however.**_

Meredith had been pacing outside Cristina's birth suite for an hour now, waiting for Alex to arrive. Cristina had been hooked up to every machine available and was slowly progressing. Cristina had laughed at that, now that Cristina was in active labour her babies wanted to stall and take their time even more than they had before. Meredith was happy that Cristina wasn't freaking out anymore as Cristina had done so when Cristina was brought in. Cristina had been given an epidural. Meredith had left her munching on ice-chips.

Meredith had phoned Alex, as Cristina and Meredith both wanted him here also so Cristina had another familiar face chanting her on. Alex was in Boston with Jackson and Arizona at Mass Gen and from what Meredith knew, had just finished surgery on a baby with a cleft lip. Alex had promised he would be there as Alex was only three hours away from New York Presbyterian; Jackson and Arizona were coming too with Alex. That was nearly two hours ago and Cristina had wanted Meredith to go look for Alex as he was taking his goddamn time getting here.

"Meredith!" . Meredith turned to see Alex getting out the elevator with Jackson and Arizona, all still in Mass Gen scrubs. The three hugged Meredith before asking about Cristina. Alex went to go see what was happening with Cristina and get filled in. Jackson volunteered to go look after Bailey for Meredith so when given Carey's address after Meredith phoned her saying that Jackson was her friend etc. Meredith sensed that Jackson felt awkward as he was also friends with Owen.

Cristina wanted to sleep. Cristina was so tired. Her OB/GYN had upped her meds a bit after Alex proposed the idea to combat Cristina's elevating pain which had been rising. Cristina had been pushing for hours. Meredith had fallen asleep in the corner, how Meredith could fall asleep when Cristina was in the processes of giving birth, Cristina did not know. Maybe it was a pro of being mother; Meredith had said she and Derek were practicing the Ferber method on Bailey.

Arizona was trying to distract Cristina by talking about Sofia. Cristina just wanted these babies out. Alex kept coaching Cristina through as her friend.

Cristina then felt a very large and painful contraction rip through her uterus. Cristina screaming woke up Meredith and broke Arizona out of her stupor. Cristina figured she must be close seeing as Alex's face went changed dramatically as the OB/GYN checked Cristina's dilation. Arizona and Meredith were holding Cristina's hands now as the OB/GYN prepared. Alex had magicked a camcorder and was videoing.

"Okay Cristina, you're crowning" the OB/GYN said whilst pulling on rubber gloves. Goodie goodie Cristina thought, finally. Cristina loved her babies immensely but a twelve hour labour had made Cristina extremely tired. Arizona and Meredith both had gas and air next to them in case Cristina wanted either for this part. The labour had been long but uneventful and not crazy pain like Cristina had heard about, her babies seemed to take after their daddy, Cristina thought; Owen was calm in situations and the twins seemed to be extremely calm.

After another hour of pushing did Cristina hear the first cry. Arizona and Meredith both started crying happily and congratulating Cristina whilst taking pictures of her first baby.

"A healthy little boy here Dr Yang, already got the dark hair!" the OB/GYN said happily as she cut the cord off of Cristina's new-born son before handing him to Cristina for skin to skin contact. Cristina burst into tears at the sight of her son, he was beautiful. He had her dark hair that was damp and her lips. Arizona took him to get checked over whilst Cristina delivered her other twin.

Meredith kept encouraging Cristina that she was fine when after ten minutes; the next baby arrived screaming as if to say "I'm here". Alex was allowed to clean up the baby, cutting the cord before announcing "It seems we have another Cristina Yang here, wanting all the attention" Alex laughed before passing her to Cristina. She felt lighter than her brother but had her eyes open staring at Cristina, her mother. Cristina's little girl also had dark hair but looked more like Cristina than her older brother did.

After both babies had been cleaned, weighed and checked over, the boy weighing in at 7 pounds 10 oz and the girl at 7 pounds 6 oz; they were rolled over to Cristina in their hospital cribs. Meredith was calling Derek whilst Arizona took even more pictures. Alex also phoned people including Jackson who said he'd tell April. Alex also phoned Bailey who cared for Cristina deeply. All were extremely excited.

Cristina had decided to name her baby boy Noah James Jae-san Yang and her baby girl Lilie Hyun-ok Cristina Yang. Cristina wanted them to be brought up knowing of their Korean heritage and Cristina was considering Hanukkah. Both babies were asleep.

Alex had dressed Noah in a Seahawks onesie and Lilie in an onesie covered in different coloured hearts.

Cristina had already memorised how both of her children looked; Noah looked slightly like Owen from what Cristina had seen in his beautiful face; both father and son had the same facial structure and Noah was taller than what Lilie was and when Cristina looked into her son's eyes she thought she could see a hint of Owen residing in their son's eyes even though they were dark. Lilie was like a miniature of Cristina herself.

Alex had named his goddaughter Lil' Yang as she honestly looked so much like how Cristina did.

Both Arizona and Alex were going to have to get back to Seattle soon. Jackson had flown earlier with Bailey for Meredith so Meredith could stay longer. Derek had phoned to say he had Bailey also saying congratulations to Cristina. Meredith had agreed with Dr Bailey and Richard taking some of Meredith's surgeries whilst using what they couldn't as training for residents. After saying goodbye to Arizona and Alex, only hours after giving birth; Cristina finally fell asleep, her babies finally here and sleeping too. She aka Dr. Cristina Yang M.D PhD was now a freaking mom! Cristina was going to be a cool mom.

_**Hey! I needed to put this up. Last preliminary exam is tomorrow, Higher History eeek . So after that I will hopefully write more and do my MUN'ing stuff. Thank you for the reviews, please review guys Season 10 has started showing here in the UK but ive watched the US stuff aha . Hope you like the names; Noah Yang and Lilie Yang; personally I love the Korean middle names . If you have any ideas etc. you'd like me to consider as I am open to any , please message me or put them in your review. Also; I have never ever given birth and that was honestly so awkward. The only thing I have that I treat like a baby is my cat Stewie. Love Crimson xXx**_


	6. Christmas-Time

_This is fast-forwarded to about Christmas time 2014._

Since Cristina had become a mother to Noah and Lily, Cristina felt the same fulfilment she got being a surgeon. The hospital were understanding to Cristina's wishes of coming back slightly earlier at ten weeks and how Cristina wanted Jenny to be able to stay in the day-care with Noah and Lily, so they could still have someone they recognised slightly there if not Cristina herself.

Cristina still and always had kept her thirst for surgery. To feel the beating of the heart, to see such complex cases, to have the adrenaline rushing through her that only came after saving someone's life. Although Cristina was now a mother, surgery was still a living and beating part of who she was.

Both Noah and Lily had grown remarkably in the six months since their birth in June. Both were like mirror images of Cristina, their mother. Noah still had an air of Owen about him Cristina felt. Lily looked exactly how Cristina had done as a baby, from photos that Cristina's mother Helen had brought on Hanukkah.

It was now nearly Christmas time and Cristina had went full out, splurging the unnecessary cash the hospital was paying her. Cristina's apartment now had a beautiful green fir tree in the corner of the living room decked in red and gold tinsel and baubles. The fairy lights that twinkled and flashed had entranced both of the twins to Cristina's amusement. Little laughs had filled the apartment as they watched the entertaining show to them.

Cristina had also finalised the adoption of Sophie a few weeks ago. Now Sophie was living with Cristina as her mother and both Noah and Lily as her siblings. After the final meeting with the Family Services, Cristina had been able to rename Sophie to Ruby Alexandra Hyun-Ae Yang just last week.

Yesterday, Cristina had taken her children to see what Cristina felt was just a fat man pretending to be Father Christmas, but to Ruby that man was Mr Claus. Noah and Lily had just stared in what Cristina knew to be confusion almost. Her little twins didn't really like the old man in Macy's surrounded by festivity and little children exploding almost with excitement.

As it neared Christmas time, Cristina actually started to enjoy Christmas. Having to fuss over everything was not Cristina's favourite thing to do. Her mother had done most of the fussing over Hanukkah. But seeing Ruby so happy and excited for Christmas to arrive, seeing her little blue eyes filled with only the spirit a child could hold; Cristina could not help but start enjoying Christmas as she was surrounded by her little girls and boy. Jenny was going away on the twenty-third so she could drive to Minnesota to be with her son and his family for Christmas. Cristina had been nothing but willing for Jenny to go and had paid her triple her wages as a Christmas present. Jenny had spoilt the twins and Ruby, who she treated like her own grandchildren and had helped Cristina so much since the birth; it'd be wrong not to.

So when Meredith turned up on her apartment doorstep on Christmas Day laden with presents and food along with Derek, Zola and Bailey in his pushchair; it had been a complete surprise.

"Aunty Cristina!" the little girl squealed as she flung herself at her godmother, happy to see her in so long. Cristina picked up Zola kissing her forehead, also happy to see her too. "Hey Zo-zo, you've gotten so big!" Cristina exclaimed looking her goddaughter up and down in a way only a godmother could, lovingly. "Hey Yang" Derek said, hugging his wife's best friend as he took his daughter from her as to help Cristina take some of the presents from Meredith. Derek owed Cristina as she had saved his life in the dreadful shooting and when you knew Cristina, she was really lovely.

After Meredith and Cristina had settled down the presents and let a squirming Bailey out of his pushchair, did Zola ask, "Where is you babies Aunty?" Bailey looked up at that point as Zola usually called him "Baby" but realised it was his godmother's babies he had heard from his Momma. Cristina had put both Noah and Lily down for a nap as the excitement Cristina felt had tired the sixth month olds out. Ruby was either in Cristina's study drawing or in her room playing.

"Sorry Zo-zo but Noah and Lily are asleep, because they're so little. But would you like to meet Ruby?" Cristina said to the little girl who was now sitting next to her dad on the couch. Zola's face lit up at the mention of meeting Ruby. Zola knew Ruby was slightly younger than her at three years old. Meredith, her momma had sent a present for Ruby's birthday in early December. Zola wanted to meet the little girl that her momma said would be 'her special person' really badly. Sofia was still her friend but Zola really wanted a friendship like her momma and Aunty Cristina had.

Meredith and Derek, it turned out were staying with Carolyn for Christmas but had wanted to surprise Cristina and her family. Cristina and Meredith sat and gossiped whilst Derek played with his children and goddaughter. Ruby and Zola were getting along perfectly and Bailey also liked his almost cousin. Ruby had also taken a liking to her 'Uncle Derek' who juggled for her. Her Aunty Mer as Ruby called her was also a hit with the dark haired toddler.

Christmas that year, for Cristina was magnificent. Christmas with her children, godchildren and friends was she felt the best way to do. Her little family.

_**A/N; Little update for you all. I am trying my hardest to speed things up to where Chapter 1 started in Seattle in the future. Also thank you to for the reviews as honestly I get quite down from criticism even if I do accept it. I think I have finished exams for now; ah the life of a sixteen year old. **_


	7. 2015, Working Mom and Happiness?

**a/n; little chapter again, trying to fast-forward to Alex's wedding which I have down for September time and this chapter is mid-January time. I had trouble writing this and hopefully its okay and you enjoy ! **

After Christmas and New Years were done and finished did Cristina get back to work. Jenny had taken ill and was still in Minnesota so Cristina happily took her babies to her other baby; cardiothoracics. Cristina still had a duty to fulfil at New York Presbyterian and Columbia were wanting her to be in the running for the 2015 Harper Avery Award and to also produce some research.

Ruby hadn't really liked the day-care. Claiming to not like it or anyone there, Ruby followed her mom around the hospital that was gigantic to her, in a little white coat. Cristina nearly squealed with happiness seeing her daughter pretending to be like her. Cristina had known that Ruby was fascinated by anything and everything, wanting to copy her mother. Little children were known to go through phases. But Cristina couldn't help her heart swelling more than it usually around her babies and toddler; it was adorable.

Noah however had melted almost into the day-care's nursery. Cristina knew her son was a cutie but he being more so. She suspected it was Alex's doing when he was over on New Year's. Lily was temperamental with it as Lily needed silence to sleep and if not either gabbled away or got cranky with everyone except her mom.

But it was only after two valve replacements did Cristina really start to feel the strain of a working mother. Ruby was tired and had not liked Tom, one of Cristina's friends at the hospital who was a cardiothoracic surgeon with a niece who lived with him. Tom was known for being good with kids but Ruby was like Cristina. She only liked certain people she knew she could trust. The people Ruby knew and trusted were; her Mom, Noah & Lily, her Uncles Alex and Derek, her Aunties Meredith and Arizona and her mom's friends Jackson, April, Dr Bailey, Ruth and Jo. Jenny was another person Ruby trusted. But not Tom apparently.

Noah was fine like always. Lily hadn't been eating because Cristina or Jenny wasn't there. Cristina knew that Jenny did a lot for her and she was extremely grateful for Jenny doing so, but Jenny was older than Cristina and from there on, Cristina was going take some of the load off of the old woman.

So Cristina sat in her office, feeding Noah who was now awake and curious. His brown eyes looking about and at his Mom. Cristina loved her little boy who gave her calmness and a remembrance of his father. Owen was a trauma surgeon and had to keep calm in situations, Noah seemed to have that kind of personality already and obviously from his dad. As much as Cristina loved Owen, how much she wanted Owen to meet Ruby and the twins; she couldn't. She had been going to tell Owen when Alex had blurted out on New Year's that Owen had started seeing Emma again. Jo had to apologise for her drunk fiancé.

What would or could happen? Would Noah and Lily end up having a step-mother? Cristina had herself, a step-father and he, Saul had kept trying to replace her father who had died, even when her real dad hadn't died. Cristina hadn't liked it and no way was her children going through that. Emma didn't like Cristina, either did Cristina with Emma. No way was Emma going to try and act mom to her children. Cristina as a child felt like Saul was just trying to buy her, make her accept him as her stepdad. Psychologically it had changed her and to do this to her babies, Cristina felt was purely wrong. So for now Owen wouldn't know.

People had always called Cristina 'a robot' but Cristina felt like a monster doing this to Owen. She knew he had rights, but her children came first right now. Owen would find out when the time was right. And Cristina and the children were living and based in New York. Cristina felt happy here and so did the children.


	8. The Yang Kind of Life

Cristina had always been used to a fast paced life; being a surgeon got you used to doing so. But 2015 was going quickly by as May was just around the corner and so was her little babies' first birthdays. To have a time freeze machine or something similar was what Cristina really wanted to possess at the time.

Having been nominated for the 2015 Harper Avery Award, Cristina was due in Miami, Florida to attend the ceremony in June. It changed cities each year so each hospital could host; it turned out to be a new thing introduced by Dr Harper Avery, who after visiting New York Presbyterian to educate some of Columbia's med students, had become a good friend of Cristina much to the humorous annoyance of Jackson. Cristina had laughed at Jackson's shock at her being friends with his grandfather.

Ruby had been put into a pre-kindergarten class as day-care wasn't really working for her still. Cristina had found out one of the kids there didn't like Ruby and knew that she had been adopted somehow. "Kids" she thought. Columbia was affiliated with Park West Montessori School and had gotten a space for Ruby there for Cristina. Cristina had taken the day off so to take Ruby there for her first day and she had loved it. Cristina had also loved the school's approach to teaching children; Ruby's toddler class was to develop their sensory and perception skills, increasing their self-help, developing their language skills and also developing their physical and motor skill along with their social and emotional growth being developed. It had been a bit overwhelming to hear what 2-6 year olds were being taught. But Ruby loved it so Cristina loved it as whatever her daughter liked, she'd move heaven and earth to get her it.

Ruby so far had learned a wide range of language skills and Cristina would help her read her books and do her spelling. Both mother and daughter loved to learn.

Noah and Lily had both grown remarkably in the last ten months. Noah already, was taller than his little sister obviously having the tall gene from Owen in him Cristina decided. Both twins had dark hair which was already thick like Cristina's hair was although Noah was straighter in hairstyle and Lily was already starting to have curls come in.

For their birthdays, Cristina had decided, after Ruby had suggested it; to go to Disneyland. The award ceremony was around their birthdays and Cristina had liked the idea of Disneyland for it. Never had Cristina really liked childish things like cartoons etc. but being a mother had opened her up more, like she was now a flower in bloom. She had developed a liking for Dora the Explorer though from Ruby watching it. After reading in a journal and from Alex telling her, Cristina didn't let Noah or Lily watch television as pediatric specialists recommended zero television for children under the age of two.

Instead, Cristina introduced them to baby books and toys to develop them. Ruby only watched an hour of television a day anyway as she usually spent the rest of the day after pre-school playing on the roof deck with Cristina or in her room with her mass of soft toys from Macy's.

For Disneyland however, Meredith had said she would fly out to Florida for the ceremony anyway for support. Alex hadn't been able to as he was planning a wedding. Dr Bailey was going to come instead. Owen was still with Emma and hadn't said anything really about Cristina except asking Meredith how she was, or when he sent her a birthday present in January.

Cristina had agreed to be a bridesmaid for Alex and Jo along with Stephanie and Leah. Meredith was Alex's best lady like his best man. They had been partnered for going down the aisle though as Meredith told Cristina; Stephanie with Shane, Leah with Derek and Cristina was to be with Jackson. Zola and Sofia were to be flower girls and Bailey was to be the ring bearer. April was pregnant and unable to be in the bridal party to her hormonal dismay. Cristina nearly choked on her cereal when Meredith told her April was pregnant to Jackson. April had been doing a training course in Baltimore for three months when she returned six months pregnant and as Meredith quoted from Dr Bailey, "A ball with orange hair". Cristina had heard about the two eloping to Hawaii for the wedding from Harper Avery who had laughed that his daughter-in-law hadn't been allowed to do anything or plan anything for his grandson's wedding. April was eight months pregnant with the newest Avery but April hadn't wanted to know the gender; wanting a little cute surprise.

Ruby had been offered being a flower girl by her godfather but had turned her nose up at the thought of wearing a puffy dress and being told to do this and that all the time. Cristina had made sure Ruby was aware and disciplined when she done wrong.

It had been nearly a year since Cristina had come to New York and her life changed for ever. Here she was on the brink of winning her second Harper Avery award for her research and innovative surgeries in fighting heart defects and pediatric heart surgery, whilst being a mom to three children all under the age of four. Never had she felt so accomplished in life.

_**A/N; Hi! I want some more reviews guys! I like reviews nice reviews you know what I mean, constructive criticism or whatever . I added April being pregnant, sorry if you don't like it or ship Japril but I do. Also if you wonder who I base Ruby of; it is Aubrey Anderson-Emmons who plays Lily Tucker Pritchett from Modern Family who I love to bits. This is quite hard to write for me as I have never really wrote GA before and I honestly love doing it! . Also I am open for suggestions and if you want something to happen, I am also happy to consider in my plot . Also what do you think about Teddy returning in this story? **__**Anyway if I get more reviews; 14 as I am only at 9 right now - I will post the next chapter!**_**So review to get it!**


	9. Second Time Winner

"Momma!" Ruby screamed running into Cristina's bedroom, hair flying as she did so. Cristina woke with a startle, nearly having heart failure as the little girl screamed. The screaming was what Cristina hated, especially after a long night shift at the hospital, which was where she was last night.

Now the little girl in her yellow duck pyjamas was sitting on her mother's bed, bouncing as she sat intently staring at her mom, blue eyes wide and her crazy black hair a mess. "Ruby you know not to scream when Mommy has been working night-shift" Cristina spoke softly sitting up as she did so. "But Mommy we go to Disney t'day" the little girl said excited at the fact of going there. Cristina's heart softened like a caramel at her daughter's excitement, such innocence and youth in her. Cristina had never been to Disney World before; Helen had thought it inadequate for her daughter and tacky, preferring to take Cristina to educational places instead.

It was now June and Cristina's little family were about to embark on the eighteen hour drive to Miami for the 2015 Harper Avery Award Ceremony. Jenny was coming with Cristina, who had bought a new car for the occasion as the luggage wouldn't all fit in her car that needed all of Cristina's own, Jenny's and the children's luggage and toys including the new twin-stroller for the twins. The car also needed to fit three car-seats. Cristina's old car couldn't have fit all of that.

Meredith and Miranda Bailey were going to come out for support at the ceremony for Cristina. Dr Bailey couldn't wait to meet the young Yang children. Ruby recognised the small spunky dark skinned woman from her mother's photo albums. There was also one from where her mom and Dr Bailey or 'Anda as Ruby called her, were standing together, her mother in a pretty red dress also with a tall handsome strawberry blonde haired man. After questioning her mother did Ruby find out that he was her siblings' daddy. Ruby had known she was adopted but didn't really care as Cristina was her Mommy. So he was her Daddy as Cristina let her call him if she wanted.

Ruby also knew that when they arrived in Florida that they weren't going straight to Disney, but to an awards ceremony for her mommy who was nominated. Ruby had recognised the name Harper Avery as the old man who had dinner with her mom and Aunty Meredith once when she had visited shortly. Ruby had also seen him around the hospital quite a bit on the weekends when she wasn't in kindy. Ruby thought he must be pretty awesome to have an award named after him.

For the awards ceremony, Cristina had picked a simple flowing dress with help from Ruth Garrett and Ruby. It reminded Cristina slightly of a rose in its colour. Ruby was going to wear her little yellow lace-flower dress with her white tights and shoes. Ruby had picked it out squealing that it was "yellow!" Lily was going to wear a pale green version of Ruby's dress whilst Noah wore an adorable find of Cristina's; a baby tux. Now all they had to do was wait for the night to come.

And when the night did come, it was spectacular.

Cristina had quite a funny night watching the expressions on Ruby's face take form every time something happened. Meredith and Dr Bailey had also have fun with the little girl who had obviously been picking up traits from her mom. As the night went along, Ruby had been making up nicknames for the surgeons making speeches. Dr Bailey had started to laugh when Ruby named one Mr Potato-Head. Cristina had been telling her daughter to shush, pressing her finger to her mouth for only Ruby to repeat the action back with a giggle. Cristina was at a loss with her young daughter. Both Noah and Lily had fallen asleep and Jenny said about leaving early with them as she too was shattered.

After Jenny left with the twins who got kiss from their mother and sister; did they start with actually announcing the winner of the 2015 Harper Avery Award. Meredith had her phone on speaker so Derek who was working at the hospital, Jackson and Alex could listen in to the announcement, Dr Bailey had done the same but for Webber, April, Arizona and Callie. Callie had recently found out about Cristina and her secret through Jo who had spilt when talking about her upcoming wedding. Arizona had convinced Callie to not tell Owen about everything.

"… and the winner of the 2015 Harper Avery Award is… Dr. Cristina Yang of New York Presbyterian!" spoke the representative of the Harper Avery Foundation. Applause broke out everywhere in the room and a whole load of intangible nonsense noise coming through the mobile phones. Meredith had engulfed Cristina in a hug and Ruby, who had been dozing off beforehand was now dazed by all the commotion happening. Dr Bailey was confirming to the others on the phones that Cristina had won the award. Overwhelmed, was what Cristina was feeling. Cristina hugged Meredith back also hugging and kissing her daughter and giving a hug to Dr Bailey before walking up to the podium to collect her award, and to give her speech.

Even though Cristina had won the award before, it was still nerve-wrecking to stand up in-front of so many peers. So Cristina focussed on the small happy person that was her daughter.

After collecting her award, thanking the rep did Cristina walk up to the microphone. Flashes were going off at every angle at her, desperate to get view of the great Dr Cristina Yang, and now double Harper Avery Award winner.

"Everyone says they've dreamt about this moment since they were a kid or whatever. I seriously did, though. Like, I pretended I was giving this speech many times over."

"I'd like to thank the Harper Avery Award for choosing me for this year's award. It is such an honour to be able to be recognised again. I am humbled that you would recognise my hard work that work so hard to do." "This is the realization of a huge life dream. I am truly and honestly thrilled to be here with this award." "Ever since I started medical school , I wanted to win the Harper Avery Award and this has been always one of my biggest dreams as it is a well-known prize among medical students I cannot believe that I am awarded it again however. I think the research into pediatric heart conditions and into heart defects, the topic that I dealt with, was in personal interest and that made me want to find a cure for not just a little girl who has taken a special part in my heart, but for other sick children. Otherwise, I do not think I can get this prize since I know that every surgeon that competed this year, including myself have equal skill and will save lives either way, awards are just an accessory. I'd also like to dedicate this award to Meredith Grey, Miranda Bailey and to little Ruby." Cristina walked down back to her table where Dr Bailey hugged her again congratulating Cristina again. Meredith was holding a now sleeping Ruby. The three adults and sleeping toddler there, decided to leave to go to back to the hotel.

After arriving at the hotel, Cristina had Ruby dressed into her pajamas, although the toddler didn't like being woken up to do so. Dr Bailey was going to be sleeping in one of the rooms in the large suite which Ruby had named the 'purple room' as each room was designed a different colour. Meredith was in the 'green room' . The little toddler who tried to stay awake with her mother, godmother and honorary auntie, was unable to do so as she crashed in her little bed as soon as Cristina had laid her in it. After drinks of hot chocolate did Cristina, Meredith and Dr Bailey go do the same.

_**Heya!. Finally I have gotten time to write this for you all. Thank you for the reviews; got them up! I love reading your reviews so much. Also I said in my last A/N that I was thinking of bringing Teddy in. She will not be romantic towards Owen, that's all I'm saying. Also what about appearances of others in New York? I am TAKING SUGGESTIONS for the name of the Japril baby!; Sex undecided. IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN; TELL ME!.**_

_**Love Crimson **_


	10. DisneyWorld and First Birthdays

The Florida sunshine flitted through the hotel curtains of Cristina's room. After the award ceremony and having hot chocolate with Meredith and Dr Bailey, Cristina had collapsed in her bed, the cosiness of the blankets taking her in.

Cristina had gotten sitting up in the bed when she felt squirming and moving in the bed. Under the covers. So Cristina lifted them up to see an awakening Ruby in her pyjamas there. Her little girl had obviously not liked sleeping alone in the hotel and had gotten scared. Ruby would sometimes in New York come into her mother's bed at night and snuggle into Cristina.

"Hey Ruby Red, whatcha doing down there baby?" Cristina asked her three year old daughter as she crawled up underneath the covers to her. "Nig'mare Momma" the toddler spoke as she cuddled her teddy bear, a gift from 'Auntie Teddy'.

When Ruby had a scare with her heart condition, Cristina had asked Teddy to come treat Ruby. Teddy had done the treatment and had bought Ruby the little American Army Teddy-bear. Teddy and Cristina had mended their relationship and Cristina had met Teddy's son Harry Altman-Burton. The little boy had his father's dark hair and Teddy's green hazel eyes. It turned out that Henry had some sperm stored away in case he died so Teddy could still have his children if she wanted.

Cristina held her daughter close, stroking the so familiar mess of black curls on her daughter's head. Even though Ruby was adopted, the little girl looked extremely like how Cristina had done at that age but with blue eyes that sparkled of childhood. But the little girl had started having little nightmares, somehow of when she had been abandoned. Only luckily for Ruby was it blurred. Cristina's heart had broken and crumpled when she heard the little girl screaming as she ran into Cristina's room the first time crying that she didn't want to be taken away or sent away and that she loved her Momma. Cristina had 'mended' her daughter but nightmares came when she didn't recognise her surroundings or anyone. Like with Dr Tom and at the day-care at the Hospital.

"Well my little Kanga-Ruby do you want pancakes with syrup; a special treat!" Cristina said as she stood up, "Yes pwease Momma!" the little raven haired girl chimed. Cristina didn't let Ruby eat pancakes regularly as she wanted her eating regularly. Cristina pulled on her silk robe over her spotted short-legged pajamas. Cristina held her arms out to her daughter for her to climb into Cristina's arms. Ruby did so.

As they walked into the kitchen, the two Yangs found Dr Bailey and Jenny cooking breakfast, with Noah and Lily sitting on the carpet in the sitting area playing with their toys. Cristina let Ruby down so she could go play with her little brother and sister before breakfast. "Hey Cristina, Miranda and I got those two up for you, you've been needing the extra rest" Jenny said before Cristina could ask, handing her plate of egg and sausage. Dr Bailey was cutting up some fruit to put into a bowl. "Hey were is Mer?" Cristina asked looking about for her best friend. "Oh um we needed some more milk so she went to get some" Dr Bailey replied to her ex-student as she placed the bowls of fruit on a tray. Cristina put some mixture into the pancake maker quickly.

The Florida sunshine was still glowing brightly as ever, perfect Cristina thought for their day out for the twins' birthday to DisneyWorld. The twins had grown remarkably and Cristina was still mesmerised at the fact that she would have been in labour right about now last year with them.

Noah was sitting playing with toy football and soccer ball, rolling it about to his older sister. Lily was putting one of her baby puzzles together whilst her 'Ducky' sat on the space next to her, looking on. Cristina loved watching her children play together. Luckily they all got along well the now. Cristina would always be entranced by how her children acted and how their little personalities shined through their little people. Ruby was already acting 'the older protective sibling' whilst Noah was protective over Cristina. Her little boy was a big Momma's boy. Lily liked attention and both Alex and Meredith likened her to Cristina herself.

Cristina was interrupted from her thoughts by two people; Meredith and Ruby. Meredith had returned with some milk and also a bag of other groceries. Ruby was asking about pancakes. "Momma when we getting pancake?" she asked as she attempted to climb up the stool before her godmother helped her up. Cristina just kissed her daughter's head before saying "I'm just going to get a cup of coffee and then they'll be done okay doke" Ruby contemplated before replying to her mother with "That okay Mommy, pwease can I get some fwuit" with her blue eyes hopeful. After Cristina had finished cutting up a variation of bananas, oranges, apples, grapes and pears did the pancake maker signal it was finished. Ruby was delighted with her pancakes covered in fruit and a dash of yogurt. After getting Ruby's breakfast made, Cristina picked up her little twins, putting them both into their highchairs so they could feed. The two twins were notorious for making a mess whilst eating. Lily especially. Even with a mix of fruit, yogurt, a small portion of oatmeal and 6oz of milk that Cristina had made up; they got covered and giggled as they were cleaned up by their mother.

After washing up her two mucky pups, Cristina got herself dressed into a dark green playsuit, complete with black pumps and leather waistcoat. Her legs bare as she had been going to the gym when able to do so. Meredith helped dress Ruby whilst Cristina dressed her birthday boy and girl. With the now babbling and talking twins dressed in their birthday clothes; for Noah a pair of black jeans and red check shirt. Lily was in a yellow sundress with sandals. Meredith had dressed Ruby in a pink summer dress with Ruby obviously choosing her favourite pair of shoes; Hello Kitty sandals.

When the adults had gotten the children in their car-seats and themselves; they were able to set out to DisneyWorld. Ruby was ecstatic and was singing along to her album of Disney songs. Cristina, who wasn't driving was taking photos on her phone of the children in the back and taking videos of Ruby singing with Noah and Lily clapping along.

Ever since having her children, Cristina had slowly changed, chip by chip. Here she was singing along with Ruby to the songs on the 'It's a small ride' whilst holding onto a car-seat that held a fascinated Noah, Meredith was with an equally mesmerised Lily. Dr Bailey had gotten a phone call from Richard asking when she and Meredith would be returning as he and the interns had all of the general surgeries to do by themselves. Dr Bailey and Meredith agreed to be back in Seattle for the day after tomorrow.

After going on a few rides, both Noah and Lily were tired and cranky almost. Ruby tried to, when they stopped for food, feed her giant Minnie Mouse waffles and ice-cream and when she realised Minnie was not going to eat it, she gave it to Cristina. After buying some more presents and souvenirs galore; they went to go home as Cristina had organised a surprise there.

"Momma?" Ruby asked as she was carried through the doorway of the hotel. "What's wrong Bubba?" Cristina asked, looking down at her daughter as Meredith and Dr Bailey came in with the birthday twins. Jenny had offered to carry in the presents and souvenirs. "Why we come home?" the toddler asked, pouting at the thought of leaving Disney as she had fallen asleep on Meredith as they had left. The toddler was staring at her mother with her bottom lip butted out. "Hey little Yang, look what your Mama has done" Dr Bailey said softly to the toddler as she walked past with Noah to the twins' room to change him for Cristina.

Ruby looked around, her blue eyes widening at all of it. The hotel suite's living area was covered in presents and everything. All segregated into sections of a blue N, a pink L and even a yellow R for herself. The preschool had gotten Ruby to read and remember the names and letters. "Thank you Momma!" the little girl squealed before continuing with "But Momma why me gettin' present, my birfday in Dethember?" wondering why on earth she'd get presents on her brother and sister's birthday. "You didn't think I'd let you not have anything did you?" Cristina asked as she lowered her three year old down before unclipping Lily out and sitting her down with her next to Lily's presents. Dr Bailey was sitting with Noah who had grown fond of the African American doctor. Meredith was taking photos on everyone's phones for them whilst Jenny had gotten Alex and Arizona on FaceTime so they could celebrate kind of with them. Alex had bought Noah an assortment of baby sports gear including another Seahawks sleepsuit whilst buying Lily a cat sleepsuit and assorted plush toy unicorns. Ruby had gotten from Alex a red ukulele after she had said she wanted one along with a panda sleepsuit, which the dark haired toddler loved. Arizona and Callie had sent out some more toys including terry-cloth blocks. Ruby had received a red princess costume that matched the same as Zola and Sofia's ones from what Meredith had said.

After opening all the presents; Ruby went to talk to her Uncle and Auntie in Seattle through Cristina's iPad. Noah was trying to chew on his terry-cloth brick when Cristina wasn't looking whilst Lily was squealing everytime her pink unicorn made music when she squealed. There was no way that Alex Karev could pick out something so girly, Wilson must of done it.

Then the lights went out. Cristina and Meredith held Noah and Lily in their arms as Jenny walked over with the birthday cake; a two tier cake split into pink and blue on either side with a large one on the top. Cristina had ordered it from a nearby bakery. It looked beautiful.

With Dr Bailey taking photos and Ruby trying to do the same but getting distracted by the excitement in the room and her new toys, the candles were blown out. Lily sneezed hers out, a little adorable kitten sneeze. Noah had puffed his cheeks out beforehand looking up at his Momma before blowing them out. Now the two of them were now 'officially' one year old. Cristina was so proud of her little babies.

After eating the cake, well in Ruby and the twins more like covering yourself in cake, they all got ready for going to bed, exhausted from the long day walking around DisneyWorld. After changing both the twins and making sure Ruby had her bedtime pants on and all three were in their beds and snuggled up, did Cristina finally go to bed herself.

**A/N; Hiya, biiiiig chapter here, about 1,866. Trying as hard as I can to fast forward to September time. Thank you for all your reviews, love you for doing so. I'm still taking suggestions for names for the Avery baby or babies. I will take into consideration any ideas you have and try to put it into the story. Keep reviewing! Also thanks so much to SomeLikeItHot88 x . Love Crimson x**


	11. 4 Weeks Apart

A continuous beeping noise woke Cristina up on the morning of July 25th. Ruby was again sleeping in with her mother and was still sleeping through the noise luckily. Cristina had been travelling about lately giving lectures to different hospitals along the East Coast. She was due to go do the same on the West Coast for the next four weeks until August 25th. Jenny had been looking after the twins and Ruby for Cristina happily, Jenny had always treated them like her own grandchildren. But Jenny's own grandchild was due to be born in Ottawa and was going to be in Ottawa for a few weeks.

When Cristina untangled herself from her sleeping daughter, she found the beeping noise to be her mobile. Cristina yawned, who would be phoning at this time? Cristina picked up her phone to see that the caller I.D was Jo Wilson-soon-to-be-Karev. That was actually her contact name. Cristina clicked answer.

"Cristina, I need you to come to Seattle soon for dress fittings and the lot" Jo spoke into the other line of the phone. The to-be bride was obviously fretting over her wedding. "I will do but I've got some things to do along the West Coast from next week" Cristina replied with. "That's fine, do you need someone to look after the twins and Ruby?" Jo asked Cristina, "That'd be fantastic as then Jenny can have some time off and I know Ruby would love to meet Zola again" Cristina replied as she played about with her still sleeping daughter's hair. "Oh what about if I ask Meredith about letting Ruby stay with her until you're in Seattle for the month before the wedding or letting Noah and Lily stay with like Dr Bailey or Arizona then?" "That'd be good as Ruby can then be with Zola, find having both of the twins tough, I can phone Arizona and see if she'd be up for looking after Lily" Cristina told Jo, knowing how hard it could be to look after the twins. "Okay, what- I'm getting paged so I need to go Cristina, but you do get to L.A, phone Alex or Meredith to say you're there and they can come pick up the twins and Ruby for you as travelling constantly every night will be tough with the three of them" Jo said before wishing Cristina a goodbye before going off to whatever she had been paged to.

After hanging up from the phone call, Cristina just sat there watching her sleeping daughter in the deep red silken covers, with her pink rabbit that Cristina had bought when Ruby was first adopted and with her thumb in her mouth. "Momma, you staing at me 'gain" Ruby spoke groggily at her mother, obviously feeling the stare upon her. "Am I now?" Cristina asked her toddler. "Yup-yup Momma, you say staing is bad" Ruby said matter-of-factly. Cristina laughed before picking her toddler up and tickling her like crazy. "M-m-omma no tickle" Ruby squealed as her mother tickled her with her nimble and expert hands. That were, of right now not the hands of a surgeon, but of a mom.

After a while of tickling and giggling whilst hiding under the covers, Cristina put Ruby in for a morning shower, it was Sunday and Cristina was going to L.A tomorrow afternoon. She still had to phone, FaceTime or message Meredith, Alex, Arizona and Derek about them looking after the twins and Ruby for her.

"Mama" spoke a little voice. Cristina had been sitting eating breakfast with Ruby eating an egg with soldiers whilst Noah ate his oatmeal for the first time whilst Lily had just stared at it before eating the strawberry. "It's not me Momma, it Lily" Ruby spoke happily; her momma had said that Noah and Lily would start talking properly around now instead of babbles, which Ruby would do back to her siblings. Cristina smiled before going and picking up little Lily. "Did you just say Mama, Lils?" Cristina asked her youngest smiling, "Mama" was repeated by Lily again who mirrored her mother's smile; they both had the exact same smile. Cristina congratulated her daughter "Well done Lils! A smart lil Yang aren't you and you'll go to Stanford like Mama won't you?" .

"Can me go to Stanford Momma?" asked Ruby as she was placed in her car seat in Cristina's car the next morning. "Of course you can Rubes, just don't feel like you have to do so and anyway you have ages to think about that" Cristina told her daughter before giving Ruby her little travel Sippy cup. They were driving to La Guardia Airport before boarding a plane to Los Angeles International Airport where Derek and Meredith were going to meet them, before they boarded a plane to Seattle with the twins and Ruby. Cristina had some lectures to do all over California in the first week; LA, San Diego, San Francisco before going to Oregon before going to Washington. New York Presbyterian wanted to advertise Cristina's expertise and had organised, with Seattle Pres. Cristina knew she'd end up meeting Owen if she'd ever went back to Sloan Grey Memorial. Alex had said over the phone that something had happened with Owen and Emma but he didn't know the whole story.

After a five hour flight, Cristina landed in Los Angeles with her sleeping children, who had fallen asleep on the flight. It had been an uneventful flight for Noah and Lily, who had fallen asleep on their first flight. Ruby had fallen asleep after playing on the iPad, it wasn't her first flight and Cristina had to try and pull the iPad out of the toddler's grip as she was near drooling on it as she slept. Noah and Lily were in their pram whilst one of the flight attendants helped Cristina with the luggage. Ruby had insisted that she take her own backpack which was a ladybug. It was eleven am in L.A and Ruby was slightly jetlagged, wondering why the time had gone as slow as she still thought it to be two in the afternoon.

"Cristina!" a voice shouted. Cristina looked over to where it was coming from, to see with his dark but slightly greying hair, Derek Shepherd with his daughter Zola who was holding hands with him. Meredith was waving, holding a two-year old Bailey in her arms. Ruby and Zola recognised each other and ran to hug each other, both extremely happy to see each other. The parents watched their oldest greet each other, jumping up and down. It was so cute to see the two mini Twisted Sisters reunited again. Those two would definitely end up being best friends like their mothers.

"How was your flight Cristina?" Derek asked as he took the luggage from the attendant as Cristina both the attendant and Derek. Both Zola and Ruby were walking infront of their parents, holding hands and Zola pointing out things to Ruby to look at. Meredith had placed Bailey into his pushchair and walked alongside Cristina to the part of the airport that went to Seattle and north of Los Angeles. Meredith and Derek, it turned out had been visiting Derek's sister Amelia who was in the process of adopting a baby. Derek's other sister Lizzie was in New York and was going to drive out with Cristina's car for her when she came to Los Angeles in a few days.

"Momma why you no going?" Ruby asked confused as they stood at the departure area, Ruby was smart and had clicked at the fact that her mother wasn't coming on the plane. Cristina was breaking watching her daughter cry as they were separated for a month. Cristina kneeled down to her daughter's height, holding her arms at length before saying "Don't cry baby girl, Momma will be straight there when she's finished with her lectures, remember when Momma said she was going to speak to a lot of people about hearts? When Momma is done telling people how to save lives, Momma will be right there, I promise" Cristina said to her daughter, hoping that Ruby had understood. "Pwomise Mommy?" Ruby asked holding out her pinky. Cristina linked her pinky with her daughter's pinky and made the pinky promise with her. "I promise" Cristina said before hugging her daughter tightly and kissing her a few times. Cristina then turned to little Zola Shepherd, "Hey Zo-zo, can you do something for Auntie Cristina?" Cristina asked her goddaughter. Zola nodded at the prospect of being able to do something for her favourite auntie. "Yes Auntie Cwistina!" Zola replied excitedly. "Can you look after Ruby for me, make sure she's okay and everything" Cristina asked the little girl who was her daughter's best friend. "I will do Auntie Cwistina!" Zola replied before going to hug Ruby and then holding her hand if to signify that she would look after Ruby for her. "Thank you Zola" Cristina said softly before hugging the little girls, her daughter softly crying into her shoulder. Cristina was softly crying as well. Derek picked up the little girl, holding her into him, comforting his niece. "Say bye-bye to your Momma Ruby, she'll be right back before you know it" Derek said to her. Ruby waved to her. Cristina then hugged and kissed her two twins, going over everything with Meredith, making sure that she told Jackson, April and Dr Bailey about the routines etc. Callie and Arizona were unable to look after one of the twins for Cristina as Owen regularly came to their home to see Callie and Arizona, who he had grown friends with. Dr Bailey was going to take Noah for Cristina as Noah was extremely fond of Dr Bailey. Meredith and Derek were going to take Ruby who could be with Zola. Jackson and April were going to be looking after Lily. April was, according to Meredith, wanting to test her parenting skills before she gave birth, the week after Alex was married.

Cristina watched as they boarded the plane to Seattle, Ruby looking over Derek's shoulder, waving sadly at her mother. It broke Cristina's heart, this was going to be the longest duration of Cristina being away from her children. Cristina slowly walked away after watching them walk away and away until they were certainly gone.

Cristina afterwards, stood outside of Los Angeles International in the raving sunshine waiting for her already arranged taxi cab to arrive. Cristina could feel the heat hitting her, even though New York could be hot at times, it honestly felt like Los Angeles was in the midst of heatwave. Her toned legs were in her dark blue shorts, her white flowy shirt flowing in an non-existent breeze. Cristina put on her black designer sunglasses on her face before getting in her taxi cab that had just arrived.

**A/N; Thank you so much for all of your reviews. Hope you like the latest instalment. Sooo, I watched 10x13 through the internet, as they have only got to like 10x08 here in Scotland; Oh my god, I never thought I would say I really dislike Owen. I could ramble on and on about how Shane should be put into therapy and not treated like meat by a jealous idiot. (Sorry for that) **

**But anyway, here Cristina is doing some stuff on the West Coast ! I am trying so hard to get to September time. Cristina arrived about 26****th**** July. Anyway I am still rambling so if you want me to consider names for the Avery baby (OMG MY JAPRIL HEART IN 10X13 EXPLODED!) I have came to love Ruby/Zola friendship so much ahaha xx**


	12. So This Is Seattle Then?

"Uncle Dewek, where is Auntie Mer and when is my Momma coming here?" asked a curious Ruby Yang to her godfather and also Uncle as they walked to Derek's car from the Shepherd's house. Zola was holding hands with Ruby, looking up at the mention of the two women; one her mother and the other her godmother. Bailey was in his father's arms contently.

"Cristina will be here in three weeks Ruby and your Auntie Mer got paged for an emergency appy" Derek replied to his goddaughter. "An appy is easy" Ruby said, mimicking her mother. Derek laughed at that before starting to drive after clipping in the three children into their car-seats.

After arriving at the hospital, the Seattle breeze blowing little Ruby's hair about; did they meet Meredith. "Mommy!" , "Auntie Mer!" Zola shouted and Ruby shouting as well, both running for a hug. Meredith hugged the little girls, fixing up Ruby's curls for her as the wind had blown the pigtails Derek had attempted to do. Yes, he could do Zola's hair which was much more complicated than Ruby's black curls, Meredith thought.

"Is dis the hospy where my Momma work?" Ruby asked, her blue eyes curiously looking around. Her Momma had always told her stories about the wonders that happened at Sloan Grey Memorial, even though her Momma did change the name quite a bit from Seattle Grace to Seattle Grace Mercy West before going to Sloan Grey Memorial. Her Momma had told her at bed-time about the times about her Uncle Alex and George in an elevator with a heart, the big bad bomb with Auntie Mer, Zola's arrival, Uncle Derek being saved by her momma and Uncle Jackson.

The first week of coming to Seattle, Derek had taken a bit of time off to get away from the Presidential brain mapping project. Ruby hadn't visited the hospital yet, as Derek had taken the time to make sure Ruby was settled in Seattle; taking Ruby, Zola and Bailey out for treats like the Zoo with Sofia tagging along too. April loved having someone to be with during the leave before she gave birth. Lily, like Cristina had taken a bit of time warming up to April. Cristina had spoken with Meredith over the phone about Lily apparently screaming the first few days of living with the Averys until Cristina was in Washington State.

Jackson had recounted another tale to Derek during a facial reconstruction, of April sitting with Lily, trying to get her to say "Aunty April" or "Uncle Jackson" before Lily had started to cry. Jackson had said that Lily preferred him and when Dr Bailey had dropped Noah off to see Lily, Noah had preferred April to Jackson, which had made the pregnant redheaded Avery extremely happy. Noah was 'a little ladies man" as Ben had described when picking up Noah from April after finishing work. Both Jackson and April were happy with being able to practice with Lily and Noah before their baby was born.

"Yes, Ruby this is the hospital where your Momma trained and worked, it's also where she met your Uncle Derek and I, along with your Uncles Alex and Jackson and your Aunties Callie, Arizona, Miranda, April and Jo." Meredith replied to little Ruby Yang. "It look diff'ent from New York." Ruby replied taking in the hospital surroundings; from the other staff to the influx of patients and their families. The New York hospital as Ruby knew was larger and was organised differently. "All hospitals are sweetie, it's just New York is much larger than Sloan Grey Memorial," Meredith replied, starting to walk the children to the daycare centre near the pediatric area of the hospital. Derek had been paged to a seizing patient and after handing his wife their children's and goddaughter's bags, Derek had sped off to Neuro.

"Why do they wear pink Aunty Mer?" asked Ruby, walking past what unknown to her, doctors and nurses nicknamed the Vagina Squad. "They're the doctors who help pregnant mommies and their babies. Along with helping sick children at the hospital, like your Momma wears red scrubs because she works in the Cardio department with all the hearts." Meredith replied to the constantly curious girl.

The four of them walked quietly. Bailey was snoozing in his mother's arms. The only noise on the deserted corridor of the hospital was coming from Zola who was mumbling things out to Ruby as the two walked together, holding hands. It was absolutely adorable to Meredith, seeing the two bond and becoming best friends. Zola when waiting at LAX for Cristina to arrive with Ruby and the twins, hadn't kept quiet about the fact she would be seeing Ruby again.

"Sofia!" Zola squealed, seeing the small dark haired girl walking with Callie to daycare. Zola pulled Ruby along and introduced Sofia to Ruby in the way that four year old Zola did. Callie smiled down at Ruby as Meredith walked over after reassuring Bailey that he was fine, the little boy didn't quite like being woken up. Ruby smiled back shyly to Callie.

"Hey Meredith" Callie spoke as she ruffled Bailey's fluffy peach coloured hair, the two year old smiling widely. Ruby held onto Meredith's leg, obviously not recognising her Auntie Callie; the three year old was also not acting her usual self, Cristina had said Ruby wasn't usually shy but didn't quite like meeting new people or people she didn't know. Meredith kneeled down, after putting Bailey down beside his sister and Sofia, who immediately started playing with the little peach haired boy. Zola, however went back over to Ruby and held her hand before saying to Callie, "Auntie Callie, this is Ruby Yang and she's my person" Zola smiled after finishing her introduction of her best friend. Callie nodded her head. "Well hello Ruby, I'm Dr Callie Torres and I'm a friend of your Momma's and your Auntie Arizona's wife and Sofia's mommy" Callie spoke smiling as the curly haired toddler got more confident around her. Ruby smiled back shyly at Callie before saying "So you my Auntie Callie den?" Callie nodded and as the little girl came over for a hug, Callie pulled her in hugging Ruby.

After Callie and Ruby being introduced properly, Callie offered to take Ruby, Zola and Bailey along to day-care with Sofia. Meredith was known around the hospital as trying to finish off a part of her research which had been modified before Cristina had left before from Seattle nearly a year and four months ago now. After thanking Callie and saying goodbye to the children, Meredith sped along to the labs to check how her research was doing.

After signing in the four children into daycare, Callie walked to find either Jackson, Derek or Dr Bailey so she could organise something for the children. April had been wanting to meet Ruby for quite a bit. "Torres!" a voice shouted from behind Callie as she walked into the elevator. Callie turned to see there, Owen Hunt.

"Owen, what's up?" Callie asked, trying to hide the fact she had just been with a child that could rightly be considered his own and that she knew that Cristina had his babies. "There's a massive trauma coming in, lots of bone breaks, the lot; meet me down in the pit, I need all the help I can get with Kepner-Avery being away" Owen replied as Callie came quickly out of the elevator and over to him. Owen could sense that Callie was being quite nervous around him for some reason. He had grown quite close with Callie and Arizona since Cristina had left him and he knew his best friend. Callie could feel Owen studying her. Great, she thought, just hide something from a man trained to tell if people are hiding something. "Are you okay Torres?" Owen questioned as they walked down to the trauma area. Callie quickly said "Oh it's nothing just a bit off from last night's take-away" , "Did you order from that Chinese place? God it's lethal for food poisoning, it always made myself and Cristina throw-up" Callie could see that Owen stumbled slightly on Cristina's name as he replied to her. "The very same it seems" Callie replied as they arrived just as the causalities arrived. But the causality for Callie was the one between her heart and mind. To keep the secret of her friend for who she owned everything or to tell her best friend that his ex-wife or whatever she came under, had given birth and one of her children was currently in the same hospital.

_**a.n; Okay nearly got to September I think. I keep having writers block on this but I am determined to finish this story so much. I have just realised however how I need to try and manouver my storyline kind of to fit the show as I want it to fit as good as I can get it and also have my own storyline involved. And Yay for Twisted Sisters on 10x14 **_

"_**The president dumped him" :')**_

_**also did you hear Burke is coming back!? I am just looking forward to Owen kicking his ass ;) Love me some Major Hunt x**_

_**Love a Crimson who would love some reviews, and some that are not anonymous this time please ! **_


End file.
